Don't break up the Band!
by My-Bella
Summary: EBA Rules! At least according to its founding members - Alice, Emmet, and Bella. The Cullen household will never be the same after this night of karaoke and costumes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This idea comes from a line in my story 'My First Year as a Cullen'. Thanks to Icy Cullen for helping with the idea and band name.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Karaoke Night at the Cullen home – All are Vampires. **I haven't changed the story! I just fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes. I was excited to get it out and didn't double check it.**

**Don't break up the Band!**

BELLA'S POV:

"Alice!" I cried, running into her room.

She met me in the doorway, nearly knocking me over. "Absolutely! We have to go shopping!"

"We have to check with him first!" I argued.

"Bella!" Alice sang. "All ready seen it. He loves it. Let's go!" We ran down the stairs together. "Going out! Be back soon! Taking Bella!" Alice yelled out behind us. We made it out the front door and into her Porsche. We made it into town in record time.

"Are you sure we can find what we need without going down to Anchorage?" I asked.

"I saw the perfect store the last time Rose and I came to town. It'll have everything we need," Alice assured me.

"And the machine?"

"I brought ours from Forks. It's up in the attic."

"Excellent!"

Alice pulled up in front of a little store named 'Everything and Anything'. I started giggling! It certainly promised to have all we needed. I jumped out of the car and ran to Alice. She grabbed my hand and led me into the store.

We made our way straight to the back where the racks of clothing sat. I looked over and saw a shelf full of hats. I ran over and grabbed two that had immediately caught my eye. "Alice!" I squealed. "We have to get both of these for him! I know just what songs he should sing when he wears them too!"

"He'll love it!" Alice agreed. She flipped through the rack and yanked out a shirt. She held it up high. "Bella?"

"That matches the hat perfectly!" I was really getting excited now. "We need a band name, Alice. How about EBA? We can be all mysterious about what it means. EBA, Alice. Try it out! It sounds fun on your tongue!"

"Bella, if you were human, I would ask how much sugar you've had," Alice teased.

"I'm just happy! I'm in town with you without needing written consent in triplicate. And! We are going to have so much fun tonight!"

Alice held up another shirt. "What do you think of this one for the other hat?"

"No. He has the perfect shirt at home already."

Alice closed her eyes for a second, looking for a vision of my decisions. She opened them and smiled wickedly. "You're right! That is perfect!"

"We just need a blonde wig."

"I should have one in the attic from a Halloween costume."

"You guys celebrated Halloween? What did you go as?"

"No. _They_ were all too adult for it! I was the only one who dressed up. I was Sleeping Beauty."

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll help you get everyone to dress this year!"

"Bella! Thank you! We only have a little over three months to plan for it, but I can swing it!"

I rolled my eyes. Only my sister would consider three months too short. And she doesn't even need sleep! "I'm sure you can, Alice!"

"These shorts will be perfect for you and me, Bella!"

"How about these glittery tank tops?" I asked as I showed her the red and purple shirts.

"Perfect! Now I just need to find dresses to go with the other song we're going to do." I followed behind Alice as she searched a few racks. On the final one, she found the dresses she was looking for. One was ivory and one was ebony. They were both long and flowing with halter necklines.

"I like them!" I said.

"Of course!" Alice chirped.

We ran to the front of the store and purchased the items. We made it home just as the boys were returning from their hunt.

"Are you blocked, Alice?"

"Like Fort Knox, Bella!"

"Em! Come here for a sec!" I called. Edward looked over at us and I waved to him. "Hi, honey! I'll be inside in a sec. Alice and I want to show Emmett something we found for him." Edward nodded and went into the house with Jasper. Emmett jogged over to us.

"What's up, Picky?" Emmett asked. Alice opened the bag wide and showed him our discoveries. "What are you going to do with that stuff?"

"Not us. We!" I explained. "You said you didn't want to break up the band so we thought a Karaoke night was in order. Our band name is the greatest, Em. It's EBA! Doesn't that just roll of your tongue!"

"EBA, EBA, EBA! Okay, I'm hooked," Emmett chuckled. "We need to go somewhere to discuss our songs and these lovely outfits!"

"Attic!" Alice ordered.

The three of us ran through the house and up to the attic, hoping no one saw us. Emmett closed the attic door and sat against it so no one could come in. We explained the two songs we had picked out and how we wanted Emmett to dress. We showed him our outfits for the songs.

"How are you keeping my husband out?" I asked a grinning Emmett.

"I have been singing the Big Mac song over and over," Emmett replied. He should be yelling at me any second now."

"EMMETT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Edward's yell filled the house. Alice and I chuckled.

"Yep! There it is! Now I'm singing 'Yellow Polka Dot Bikini' very quietly. It'll take him a little while to figure it out. It's another one of his most hated tunes," Emmett chuckled.

"Don't you ever sing anything he likes?" I asked.

"What fun would that be?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella!" Alice sang. I turned to see her holding her Karaoke machine.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

"Time to announce tonight's activity to the family!" Alice chirped. The three of us ran down to Alice's room and dropped off our material. Then we went to the living room together. Alice called out to everyone else. "Rose, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle." The five of them appeared at the top of the stairs. "We are having Cullen Karaoke tonight!"

"Alice," Rose groaned.

"Please, Rose!" I pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Bella, you cheat!" Rose chuckled.

"Thank you, Rose!" I sang. "You guys can team up or do singles. Me and Alice and Em are going to perform together."

"You have three hours to pick a song and decide if you want costumes or not. There's tons of stuff in the attic that you can use," Alice informed them. "We'll be using my room, so Jasper, you'll have to find somewhere else to practice and get ready."

I looked over to see that Alice and Edward were having one of their silent conversations. "What's wrong?" I asked my sister.

"Edward loathes Karaoke and is begging to be left out of it," Alice explained.

"I'll deal with him," I whispered to her. I turned and smiled at my husband. I walked up the stairs and pulled him into our room. "What's wrong? Why don't you want to join in with the rest of the family?"

"I hate singing. I hate dressing up. I hate Karaoke!" Edward growled.

"What if I give you an incentive to participate?" I asked.

Edward looked at me closely. "What kind of incentive?" I pulled his ear to me and whispered so that only he could hear. I explained what his reward would be if he played nice and participated tonight. I pulled away and looked at his face. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're ridiculous!" I laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

Edward pulled me close and hugged me tightly. "You're just a good motivator, Mrs. Cullen."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen! Now, I must leave you. Alice wants some Bella Barbie time to get ready for our big night!" I kissed Edward's cheek and skipped off to my sister's room. When I walked in, she was standing on her bed, trying to help Emmett fix the blonde wig on his head. She was almost too short with her standing on the big bed!

"What do you think, Squirt?" Emmett asked, flashing me a toothy smile.

"It's so you, Em!" I chuckled. "Alice, give me a hairband!" She ran into her bathroom and came back out with one. I jumped onto her bed and pulled the wig hair together. I wrapped a hairband in it and made a loose ponytail. "Now that looks perfect!" I told them.

"Emmett, I'm going to do Bella's hair now. Look at the video for our first song on my laptop so you can come up with a good dance to go with it," Alice instructed.

Emmett smiled widely. "EBA rules!"

"Right on!" I agreed, lifting my fist in the air.

"Bella, you are absurd!" Alice chuckled.

"Edward tells me that all the time," I sighed as she pushed me into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This idea comes from a line in my story 'My First Year as a Cullen'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Karaoke Night at the Cullen home – All are Vampires.

**Don't break up the Band!**

EDWARD'S POV:

I watched as Alice set up her Karaoke machine. I briefly contemplated breaking it, but then she sent me a very nasty thought of what she would do to my Volvo. I sighed and sank further into the couch. I kept repeating Bella's promised reward in my head, reminding myself that I promised to behave.

Bella came skipping around the sofa and climbed into my lap. I hadn't really seen her all day. "Hi, love," I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"Have you missed me today?" she asked.

"Terribly," I sighed, leaning my head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes, relaxing at her touch.

"It's time!" Alice sang.

I sat up and opened my eyes. Bella smiled at me then turned to watch Alice. The rest of our family filed into the living room. Jasper didn't look any happier about all this than I felt.

Alice picked up her microphone and turned it on. "Welcome to the Cullen Karaoke Bar! We have a great line up for you tonight. Our house band, EBA …"

Emmett and Bella started clapping and whistling loudly for some reason. Alice smiled wickedly, but lifted a hand. Emmett and Bella stopped immediately.

"As I was saying," Alice continued. "Our house band, EBA, will open and close our show tonight. The band will take the stage in five minutes. Please feel free to mingle and chat in the mean time." Alice turned off her mic and ran upstairs with Emmett and Bella.

"Edward, do you have any idea what they are up to?" Carlisle asked. He sounded nervous. '_Those girls of mine are going to give me gray hair and I'm a vampire!_'

I chuckled at Carlisle's thoughts. "No, Carlisle. Alice and Emmett are doing an annoyingly excellent job of blocking me.

"Whatever it is, they are awfully happy about," Jasper remarked. "I couldn't calm them down if I separated them at this point."

"I just hope Emmett doesn't embarrass himself," Rose said. '_Or me_,' she thought.

The lights flickered and we turned to see Bella playing with the light switch. She was wearing black jean shorts that only came to her mid-thigh and a purple sparkly tank top. She looked gorgeous. "We don't have strobe lights," Bella giggled. "Alice left them in Forks." Bella ran back upstairs. She ran back out onto the landing. "Alice says that was your one minute warning to find your seats before the show starts." Bella ran off again. I chuckled at my wife. Alice had tapped into a side of Bella that I never would have thought existed. When she was with my sister, she skipped, got giddy, and sang obnoxious songs at loud volumes. Nearly one year of being a vampire and living with my sister had done this to my sweet Bella. Maybe I should build us a house and take her away for myself for a while. College could wait a while longer.

'_Edward Cullen_!' Alice thought to me. '_You know you enjoy Bella being happy and playful! You can't steal my sister from me!_'

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Alice right now. We were all watching the landing, waiting for the three of them to come out. Alice appeared in black shorts just like Bella's, but her sparkly tank top was a bright red. Bella followed her out. Emmett brought up the rear in a tight pair of jeans, a tight black t-shirt, a blonde wig, and a black cowboy hat.

The three of them were all smiles as they came down the stairs. I groaned internally. This was not going to be pretty. And I had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to be something country. I shivered and sighed. The things I do for Bella! Rewards, Edward! Remember the rewards!

Emmett had moved the furniture back earlier so that they had a wide open space for moving around. Watching Emmett dance was often fun. The man had no shame! I even heard a rumor floating around the house that he was a closet Hannah Montana fan.

Alice put a CD in her machine and turned to us, all smiles. Emmett stood proudly, flashing his teeth to us all. To me, he sent the following gem of a thought. '_Eddie, you are so gonna wish you had joined the band_.' I stared at him. What band? What was he talking about?

Alice grabbed the mic. "We present our house band, EBA!" She hit the play button and the music started.

_Turn it up some  
_

I groaned loudly. I knew this damn song! Emmett liked to sing it during his showers after hunting. It was going to be a long night. Rewards, Edward! Rewards from Bella!

_Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again_

Emmett looked at me and Jasper as if he was talking to us. Jasper and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Emmett liked to play dress up just a little too much sometimes!

_Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo  
_  
Emmett started swaying his hips while Bella and Alice started dancing around. They kept turning around and shaking their butts at everyone. It was hilarious! Jasper and I were nearly in hysterics. Rose was appalled at Emmett's attire and the way he was moving. Esme and Carlisle were just shocked. Even their thoughts were scrambled.

_Husslers shootin' eight ball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)  
_

Emmett, Alice and Bella were not fazed by our laughter. Even Carlisle and Esme were cracking up now. Rose just looked horrified. She kept thinking about setting the wig on fire while it was still on Emmett's head. Jasper ended up having to send her a wave of mirth to get her to crack a smile. Our three performers continued their strange form of dancing, sometimes acting out certain lyrics. It was indescribable. I wondered about their 'band' name. EBA. Which one of our nutty trio came up with that?

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Yeah," he managed through his chuckles.

"Wanna bet on who named the band?"

"Fifty says it was Bella."

"No way! It was Emmett."

"Bet accepted. I'll enjoy spending your fifty, Edward!"

"We'll see, Jazz."

_Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

We don't care about the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)

They finished their song and took deep bows. Alice grabbed her mic and said, "Please give a round of applause for our house band, EBA! Up next is the song styling of Rosalie Cullen."

Bella skipped over to me and climbed into my lap. She was smiling brightly. "Did you like our band, Edward?"

"It's something else, Bella," I chuckled, hoping that would satisfy her. If I told her my real thoughts, there would be no reward later. Only Emmett would go along with something so insane! I couldn't even imagine what their closing number would be.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Song is Honky-Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This idea comes from a line in my story 'My First Year as a Cullen'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Karaoke Night at the Cullen home – All are Vampires.

**Don't break up the Band!**

ROSALIE'S POV:

Alice grabbed the mic and said, "Please give a round of applause for our house band, EBA! Up next is the song styling of Rosalie Cullen."

'_Oh, joy!_' I thought to myself. '_Not bad enough my husband has to embarrass the hell out of me. Now I have to get up and sing. At least my outfit is hot. Bella! She's so lucky I love her little butt! Damn Karaoke!_'

I sighed and got up off the sofa. I looked down to make sure my tight red dress wasn't wrinkled. This one actually went lower than mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. I was dressed conservatively for my parents' sake. I'd probably give Esme a heart-attack if I wore one of my club outfits.

I flipped through the Karaoke CDs and found the one I wanted. I put it in the little machine and picked up the microphone. I looked up to see Emmett winking at me. I smiled at the big lug. I can't stay mad at him. He's a simple soul, but he loves me so much. He's so good to me. Even at times when I don't exactly deserve it.

I looked over at Edward and Bella. Every time I see them cuddling, I thank whatever force is out there that they were spared and are with our family. Bella will always be the bravest person I know for going to get my brother like she did. In the months that she's been one of us, I've come to understand why she's said for so long that there was no other choice for her. She loves my brother so completely that she lives and breathes just for him. She can be a royal pain, but I love her anyway. I especially love when she's distracting my brother like right now. He hasn't glanced at me or growled so he's not paying attention to my thoughts.

I sighed, knowing it was time to start this damn song. Bella had better appreciate this sacrifice on my part! I started the music up. I moved back and forth across the area as I sang, keeping my eyes locked on Emmett's.

_I'm every woman, its all in me  
Anything you want done, baby  
I'll do it naturally  
I'm every woman, its all in me  
I can read your thoughts right now  
Every one from a to z_

I can cast a spell  
With secrets you cant tell  
Mix a special brew  
Put fire inside of you  
But anytime you feel  
Danger or fear  
Instantly I will appear, cause

I'm every woman, its all in me  
Anything you want done, baby  
I'll do it naturally  
I'm every woman, its all in me  
I can read your thoughts right now  
Every one from a to z

I can sense your needs  
Like rain on to the seeds  
I can make a rhyme  
Of confusion in your mind  
And when it comes down  
To some good old fashioned love  
That's what I've got plenty of, cause

I'm every woman, its all in me  
Anything you want done, baby  
I'll do it naturally  
I'm every woman, its all in me  
I can read your thoughts right now  
Every one from a to z

I ain't braggin cause I'm the one  
You just ask me ooh and it shall be done  
And don't bother to compare  
cause I've got it  
I've got it, I've got it, yeah

I'm every woman

_I'm every woman_

As I finished up the song, I winked and blew a kiss to Emmett. He only had eyes for me, just like he's had all these years. I love my husband! I put down the mic and walked over to him. He hugged me tightly and kissed my shoulder.

"My little singing flower," he teased.

We heard the mic screech and turned to see Alice holding it once again. "Up next is Carlisle and Esme! We're looking forward to this duet, folks. I've heard great things about it!"

"Don't you mean 'seen'?" Bella teased. Alice poked her tongue, but smiled anyway. My sisters could be so immature!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Song is I'm Every Woman by Chaka Khan

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ALICE'S POV:

I sat on Jasper's lap as I watched my parents get ready for their song. Esme was in the dress she wore for Valentine's Day. Carlisle was in his tux. Their duet was going to be so cute!

Carlisle plugged in the extra microphone and handed it to Esme. He kissed her on her forehead and I chuckled quietly. They were more reserved than Jasper and I in public.

Esme pressed the play button. They didn't really dance, they just held hands and sang together. It was very beautiful. Very Carlisle and Esme of them!

_Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside, there was somethin' going on_

You do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
We got somethin' goin' on

Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication  
All this love we feel  
Needs no conversation  
We ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

I can't live without you if the love was gone  
Everything is nothin' if you got no one  
And you did walk in tonight  
Slowly loosen' sight of the real thing

But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the message is clear  
This could be the year for the real thing

No more will you cry  
Baby, I will hurt you never  
We start and end as one, in love forever  
We can ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

Sail away  
Oh, come sail away with me

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

I jumped up as soon as they were done. I made sure everyone clapped for them. Emmett even whistled for them. I grabbed the mic and announced our last act before EBA would perform again. "Cullen Karaoke Bar is proud to present Edward and Jasper!"

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper sighed. I didn't understand what the problem was. They were going to do a good job. It wasn't like they sang badly or couldn't dance. Sometimes, boys really confused me!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Song is Islands in the Stream by Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This idea comes from a line in my story 'My First Year as a Cullen'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Karaoke Night at the Cullen home – All are Vampires.

**Don't break up the Band!**

EMMETT'S POV:

I was pretty sure Edward would choose a nice angry song just to get back at Alice for picking this activity for tonight. He seemed to like to torture her that way. That's probably why we've only had a handful of Karaoke nights. Maybe with Bella with us, we could to do it more often.

Edward and Jasper were whispering about whether or not they would attempt to dance. They both decided against it. I didn't see what the big deal was. We were only in front of family. Besides! Dancing was just fun! They really should learn to let loose once in a while.

I was glad that I was still singing the alphabet song in my head. Edward probably wouldn't be appreciative of my thoughts at the moment. And I wanted our closing number to stay a surprise. EBA would be back on the stage as soon as this song was over! I would have to thank Bella again for the band name. It really did roll of the tongue. Maybe Rose would get me an EBA license plate! OH! And Alice could order me an EBA shirt! Our logo could be a bear staring at dresses and being picky about the one it would choose! I chuckled to myself. I would have to remember to share my great idea with Bella and Alice later.

I looked up to see that Jasper was turning on the machine. My brothers didn't even bother to dress up. Honestly! Why play if you aren't going to enjoy yourselves? Oh, yes! That's right! Because their wives forced them! Ha! Edward looked like he was going to go first. He sighed heavily. Yep! He was going first.

Edward:

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose  
Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in  
_

"Holy Cow! Edward can rap!" I whispered to Bella. She was all smiles as she nodded her head. My little sister was insanely in love with my brother. In any other family, that might sound a little weird. In mine, it was a very good thing. Jasper moved next to Edward and started singing his part now.

Jasper:

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

Edward and Jasper sang the next line together. "_I bleed it out_." 

Edward started rapping again:

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works  
Practice hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied  
So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

Edward stepped back and Jasper finished the rest of the song:

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
_

_I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!_

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out

Alice and Bella jumped up and gave their husbands hugs and kisses. It would have been cute if I wasn't nauseous. And it is very hard to make a vampire feel that way.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Emmie?"

"Do you think Edward will ever pick a song that's not so angry?"

"Nope! Not unless Bella somehow convinces him he loves Karaoke."

"That would be a cool power for her to have!" I chuckled.

Alice had the mic in her hand once again. "We will take a five minute break and then EBA will close the show out!"

Bella and I tried to start up an EBA chant, but no one would join in. We decided to just head upstairs with Alice and change for our final performance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Song is Bleed it Out by Linkin Park


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This idea comes from a line in my story 'My First Year as a Cullen'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Karaoke Night at the Cullen home – All are Vampires.

**Don't break up the Band!**

ESME'S POV:

I love my children, all six of them. I really do. But I don't always understand them. Edward and his angry songs. Jasper and Edward's refusal to play along properly. Emmett's strange desire to go overboard in anything involving song and dance. Rosalie's choice of clothing for these family events. It's a long day in the Cullen house when a giddy Bella and a bouncing Alice are the ones behaving themselves.

I looked over at my wonderful husband. He looked like he couldn't figure out if he wanted to laugh or cry. I understood that feeling. I waited for the girls and Emmett to leave the room. "Jasper," I whispered. He sent out a wave of calm. "Thank you."

It would last until my daughters returned with their brother. I could only imagine the costumes this time around. I'm sure their 'closing' number will be so much more … _extravagant_ than their opening one.

I looked up to see Rose and Edward whispering and chuckling together. Bella had helped them to become closer. They still fought way too often, but they have had kind words for each other much more than in previous years. They will both come around.

"Esme," Carlisle whispered so softly that only I could hear him.

I turned to face him. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Will you come home with me after the bar closes?"

"I don't know," I teased. "I'm married. My husband may not like it."

"Tell him I gave you permission."

"What about my children?"

"They seem capable of fending for themselves for an hour or two or three or until the sun rises tomorrow."

"Carlisle! Not in front of the children!"

"Esme, one of these years, I'm going to send them all away to boarding school just so I can have you all to myself."

I chuckled softly at this old joke of his. Carlisle would no sooner part from the children than I would. But once or twice a year, we would joke about sending them to a private boarding school and having an entire school year alone in the house together.

We heard laughter and looked up to see three of our children coming down the stairs. Bella was in a beautiful ebony dress. Alice was in the same dress, but hers was ivory. Emmett wore a white hat with purple stripes and a huge feather sticking out of it. He was wearing a long white fur coat that covered his clothing up completely.

Rose groaned and covered her face. Jasper was trying not to laugh, but was making loud snorts. Carlisle was shaking with laughter next to me. Edward was staring at Bella as if he'd never seen the poor girl before.

Alice picked up one of the microphones. "The Cullen Karaoke Bar thanks you all for your patronize this evening. You've been a wonderful audience. Please let the soulful sounds of EBA take you home tonight!"

Emmett grabbed the extra mic and smiled wickedly at Rosalie. "This goes out to the hot little blonde in the red dress. Come see me backstage later, baby!" I shook my head at my son while Rose blew him a kiss.

Carlisle snickered next to me. "This is why we don't take them to a real Karaoke place, Esme." I playfully swatted his hand.

Alice started the music and Emmett moved closer to Rosalie. He took her hand in his and said, "_I've heard people say that - Too much of anything is not good for you, baby - Oh no - But I don't know about that - There's many times that we've loved - We've shared love and made love - It doesn't seem to me like it's enough - There's just not enough of it - There's just not enough - Oh oh, babe._" 

Emmett let go of Rose's hand and stepped back so that he was even with Bella and Alice. The girls shared the second microphone together. The three of them started singing the song together. They actually sounded really nice.

_My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, some things I can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
Just like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie  
Oh no, babe_

Tell me, what can I say?  
What am I gonna do?  
How should I feel when everything is you?  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me?  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?

Girl, all I know is every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatcha got to do (?)

Darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe

Girl, if I could only make you see  
And make you understand  
Girl, your love for me is all I need  
And more than I can stand  
Oh well, babe

How can I explain all the things I feel?  
You've given me so much  
Girl, you're so unreal  
Still I keep loving you  
More and more each time  
Girl, what am I gonna do  
Because you blow my mind

I get the same old feelin' every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatcha got to do (?)

Darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe

The girls stopped singing and Emmett focused on Rosalie once again:

_Baby, let me take all of my life to find you  
But you can believe it's gonna take  
the rest of my life to keep you_

The three of them finished out the song_  
Oh no, babe  
My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Yeah, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh my darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe_

Rosalie stood up and whistled loudly as the song came to an end. Emmett took his sisters' hands and took a bow with them. The three of them leaned over the two microphones and shouted, "EBA ROCKS!"

Emmett picked up Rose and dashed away upstairs. Edward did the same with Bella. Jasper started helping Alice pick up the Karaoke equipment. Carlisle took my hand and led me outside.

"My darling, Esme. We have spent another wonderful night watching our children be true teenagers. If we were human, I would say this called for a drink. Since we aren't, I offer you a moonlit run."

"Carlisle, I would be honored. And maybe along the way, we can find one of those hot springs for a moonlight dip."

"Esme, I'm positive that can be arranged." He smiled as he kissed my cheek. We set of running, holding holds and enjoying the silence of the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Song is Can't Get Enough of Your Love by Barry White


End file.
